In Real Life
by SoySolamenteYo
Summary: Bella esta harta de que su novio nunca esté, que no le haga caso. Esa es su vida real. Pero podrá llegar alguien de su pasado y cambiarlo todo?


In Real Life

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. La trama es mía. Esta historia fue inspirada en la canción "In Real Life" de Demi Lovato. Si no la han oído, muévanse y óiganla. Espero que les guste: D**_

Me levante, voltee un poco y pude ver que no estaba. Suspire. Jacob no volvió anoche, otra vez.

Soy Isabella Swan, para los amigos Bella. Vivo con mi novio Jacob Black, en realidad vivo más sola que con él. Nunca esta, siempre trabajando, con sus amigos, cualquier cosa menos conmigo. Supongo que así es la vida real. Siempre sueño con despertar y que el este ahí conmigo, que me traiga flores. No pido mucho.

Agarre el celular y marque su número. Nuevamente no contesto, otra cosa que nunca hace, contestarme el celular. ¿Si no me quiere por que no solo termina conmigo?

Camine hacia la cocina, me prepare unas tostadas y prendí el televisor. Ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola. Pase los canales, pero no había nada interesante, así que lo apague.

Sonó mi celular, lo agarre con esperanzas de que fuera Jacob. Pero no… Era Alice Cullen, mi mejor amiga.

Bella: Alo

Alice: Hola Belly-Bells

Bella: Hola pixie

Alice: ¿Qué pasa Bells?

Bella: Nada, Jacob no volvió, otra vez.

Alice: ay Bella, es un idiota. Termina con él.

Bella: Si aunque sea lo viera, podría hacerlo. Y no Alice, tampoco contesta el teléfono.

Alice: Vente a mi casa, Edward vuelve hoy.

Cuando Alice mencionó a Edward, volvieron a mí varios recuerdos

*Flash Back*

_Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cafetería, hace 4 años, era nuestro último año._

_-¿Qué mas pitufa?- levante mi mirada cuando oí esa voz_

_-Hola Ed- le sonreí a Edward, el mellizo de mi mejor amiga y mi amor platónico._

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado_

_-Leyendo- dije levantando mi libro de The Hunger Games (N/A: en español "Los Juegos del Hambre") para que lo viera._

_-Oye, ¿no sabes donde están Alice y Emmet?- pregunto_

_-Probablemente con Jasper y Rose ¿Por?- Respondí _

_-Quiero darles a todos una noticia- dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa que me mata_

_-¿Qué paso?- dije mirándolo raro_

_-Te lo voy a decir porque eres mi mejor amiga- hice una mueca- Tanya y yo somos novios- me atragante y sentí como se me rompía el corazón en 1000 pedacitos_

_-¿Qué tu y ella qué?- casi grite y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos_

_-Que…- Me lo iba a repetir pero lo interrumpí_

_-Ya te oí, te felicito- dije antes de pararme y salir corriendo a un lugar donde yo pudiera llorar tranquilamente_

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

Bella: ¿Edward?

Alice: Sip, te paso a recoger a las 3

Y tranco. Solté el celular y me senté en el sofá mientras recordaba otra cosa

*Flas Back*

_-Me voy- anuncio Edward, en una reunión familiar, a mí y a mi hermano Emmet nos consideraban de la familia y por lo tanto siempre íbamos. Estábamos recién graduados del instituto._

_-¿A dónde?- pregunto mi hermano_

_-A Londres a estudiar- dijo mirándome_

_-Pero hermanito ¿Por qué tan lejos?- pregunto Alice, visiblemente triste_

_-Porque si Alice- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Y justo ahí se desato la tercera guerra mundial, todos gritando y hasta alguien lanzo algo. Yo solo estaba sentada, sin decir nada._

_De repente todos se callaron y me miraron a mí. Una lágrima corría por mi mejilla_

_-Belly, pitufa, ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Edward, sentándose a mi lado_

_-Porque te voy a extrañar- dije con la voz débil_

_-¿quieres que se vaya?- pregunto Alice incrédula_

_-Por supuesto que no, pero si eso quiere él, entonces lo apoyo- dije secándome las lagrimas_

_-Gracias Bella- dijo Edward sonriéndome _

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

Después de que se fue no me volvió a llamar, ni a responder los correos. Empecé a salir con Jacob y heme aquí sufriendo.

Oí la puerta abriéndose

-Bella, llegue- era Jacob

-A buena hora- conteste seca

-Lo siento cariño, los chicos y yo salimos y James me invito a quedarme en su casa- dijo cogiendo un refresco de la nevera

-Podías avisarme- me pare del sofá. Así era mi vida real.

-Lo siento ¿Si?- dijo rodando los ojos - ¿Quisieras prepárame algo de comer mientras me baño? Me tengo que ir en 45 minutos-

-Nunca estas aquí y cuando estas es máximo por una hora- dije- ¿Me quieres?- pregunte de repente

Se quedo callado por un minuto.

-Si- dijo

-No te creo- dije

-Pero…- comenzó a decir

-Nada Jacob, esto se termina aquí. Te quiero fuera de mi apartamento- dije, porque si el apartamento es mío- Una relación es de dos, no de uno- me sorprendí de lo calmada que estaba mi voz

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo- dijo furioso

-Claro que si, fuera- dije señalando la puerta- Luego puedes venir a recoger tus cosas-

Salió de la casa hecho una furia. Y yo me senté en la mesa de la cocina a comer helado, me alegre de haber salido de eso finalmente. Vi el reloj. Las 2: 45, me pare y me bañe para que cuando llegara Alice, ella me eligiera la ropa y todos felices.

Cuando salí del baño por supuesto la pixie estaba en el cuarto humeando en mi closet.

-Hola Alli- la salude sentándome en la cama, no podía parar de sonreir

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- pregunto mirándome como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo

-Termine con Jacob- le dije

-Por fin- grito saltando por todo mi cuarto

-Ya cálmate pixie, ahora mi ropa- dije sonriendo

-¿Oí bien o estoy loca? ¿Isabella Marie Swan queriendo que yo le escoja la ropa?- pregunto

-No seas tonta, estoy de buen humor- respondí entre risas

Me saco algo que ella misma me había comprado hace como 6 meses. Era un top azul eléctrico, strapless, un pantalón negro tubito y unos tacones del mismo color de la camisa.

-Vamos a hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Edward- dijo medio explicando por qué los tacones

-Me gusta- dije mirando la ropa- Se que vas a creer que se me zafó un tornillo o algo pero deberíamos ir de compras-

Se me quedo mirando con la boca abierta

-Es que mira, acabo de terminar con Jacob y quiero mejorar mi vida y creo que empezar con un nuevo guarda ropa es una buena idea- dije mirando mi ropa vieja

-OH POR DIOS- grito la pixie

-Cálmate mujer- dije riéndome

Agarre mi ropa y me la coloque.

-Te ves jodidamente hermosa- dijo Alice

-Gracias- me reí

Me sentó en una silla y comenzó a arreglarme el cabello, yo lo tenía naturalmente lacio y largo hasta la cintura, me lo ondulo un poco en las puntas. Me maquillo, me resalto los ojos con delineador y rímel, me pinto los labios con un brillo rosado.

Me vi en el espejo

-Woah- dije- ¿Esa soy yo?-

-Sip, ahora vámonos- me halo por el brazo, agarre mi celular y nos fuimos. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la mansión de su familia. Me reí al ver a Esme regañar a Carlisle quien trataba de colgar un cartel. Rosalie (la novia de mi hermano) corriendo tratando de que Emmet no la atrapara, ya que este estaba sucio de no sé qué y no quiero saberlo y Jasper, el novio de Alice, el único normal en esta casa al parecer, estaba acomodando una mesa tranquilamente

-Hola gente- dije alto

-¿Bella?- preguntaron todos

-La misma y la única que conocen- les sonreí

-Te ves hermosa- dijo mi cuñada

-Gracias Rose- le responde

-Cariño, hace tanto que no te veías así- dijo Esme abrazándome

-¿Así como?- le pregunte

-Tan feliz- respondió Carlisle por ella

-Lo que nos lleva a una buena noticia- salto Alice

-¿A si? ¿Y cuál será?- pregunto Emmet, quien ya había desistido de su plan de perseguir a su novia

-Yo he terminado con Jacob- anuncie

-POR FIN- grito todo el mundo bailando, incluso Esme y Carlisle

-¿Qué celebran todos?- pregunto alguien desde la puerta

-Que termine con Jacob- dije antes de voltear a ver quién era

Me voltee lentamente

-Edward- susurre

-¿Bella?- pregunto mirándome con los ojos como platos

-La misma y la única que conoces- le sonreí y luego recordé que estaba molesta con él así que cuando Alice corrió a saludarlo junto con el resto de su familia me escabullí y salí al jardín. Me senté en un banquito que tenían bajo un árbol. El lugar perfecto para pensar. Recordé todas la veces que le escribí, la última vez que lo hice fue 2 semanas después de que Jacob me pidiera que fuera su novia.

-¿Bella?- me llamo alguien. Me voltee y por su puesto era Edward

-Hola- dije lo más seca que pude, pero la verdad era que si estaba feliz por verlo.

-¿Qué te pasa, pitufa? ¿Qué te hice?- pregunto

-Oh, vamos Edward ¿De verdad me vas a preguntar eso?- dije parándome, estaba molesta y mucho.

-Sí, Bella. Te lo estoy preguntando- respondió

-Bueno, no sé si no llamarme y no contestar NINGUNO de mis correos te suena, después del apoyo que te di, cuando me dejaste el único apoyo que me quedo fue la Pixie y tampoco es que me ayudara mucho a desahogarme que ella lo único que dijera es que Jacob es un idiota y que debía terminar con el- dije sintiendo como corría una lagrima por mi mejilla

Se quedo helado donde él estaba parado, no tenia argumentos para defenderse. Rodé los ojos y me encamine de nuevo a la casa.

-Espera- grito

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- le pregunte sin dejar de caminar

-Explicarte todo, por favor- dijo

Suspire –Esta bien- dije devolviéndome a donde estaba él

Se me quedo mirando

-Habla- dije impaciente

-Bueno, pero no me interrumpas- dijo- Apenas llegue a Londres me di cuenta de algo, yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti. Trate de olvidarte como pude, tú tenías derecho a ser feliz y a parte que decírtelo por teléfono no hubiera sido lo más apropiado. Si leí tus correos, pero nunca los responde por que quería que creyeras que no me importabas mas y que dejaras demandármelos, que encontraras a alguien más. No puedes imaginar el dolor que sentí cuando me llego el correo en el que decías que ahora tenías un novio. Me alivie cuando me di cuenta de que no me mandabas mas correos, por fin podría olvidarte pero nada que ver. Estabas presente en mis pensamientos, todos los días, a cada segundo del día. No te podía sacar de mi mente Bella.

Quede en shock

-Y todavía no puedo- añadió- y entonces resulta que llego y estas aquí-

-Ahora, Edward Anthony Cullen, Primero que nada: empecé a salir con Jacob para olvidarte a ti, segundo: el dolor me lo puedo imaginar, es mas yo lo llegue a sentir ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, en el último año del instituto, cuando me dijiste que Tanya era tu novia? ¿Y que salí corriendo? Bueno ese dia y tercero eres un tonto- me acerque a él y lo bese

-Te amo Bella- dijo cuando nos separamos

-Te amo Edward- lo abracé

-~-~-~-~-~- 4 años después-~-~-~-~-~-

Me levante y vi a Edward saliendo del baño

-Buenos días cielo- me dijo

-Buenos días amor- le sonreí

-Toma- dijo dándome una rosa blanca

-Aww gracias- lo bese

Ahora esta es mi realidad, él siempre está conmigo, me trae flores. No es mucho lo que pido, solo lo quiero a él.

-Bella- me llama y yo volteo, el esta arrodillado en el suelo con un anillo en la mano- Te amo más que a mi propia vida, ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

-Si- susurre y él me coloco el anillo- Te amo-

-Yo a ti, Bella, más que a mi propia vida-

_**Si llegaron hasta aquí fue por que terminaron de leer esto xD espero les haya gustado, me llego a la mente mientras escuchaba la canción. Y buenop, gracias por leer… Byee for now**_


End file.
